1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a bicycle assistive handlebar structure in which a connective mounting shank of assistive handlebars is installed in the handlebars, with the handlebars then being centrally positioned between an installation crown and a front fork stem, stem clamp mount, enabling the rider variable adjustment operation as needed over upper and lower height, forward and backward distance, and rotative direction to thereby achieve the most suitable grasping posture.
2) Field of the Invention
Conventional bicycle handlebars that accommodate the installation of assistive handlebars are typically designs that enable stationary positioning. However, when another rider mounts such a bicycle and wants to use the permanently positioned assistive handlebars, different riders experience discomfort which not only fails to meet the objective of assistive grasping but also results in manual obstruction and utilization difficulty.